


及影／Prisoner of Love

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※舊稿，寫於2017.11.26※原作向，及影兩人皆為國家隊選手設定
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	及影／Prisoner of Love

「世界排球聯賽的決賽正式來到了尾聲！現在輪到日本隊的及川徹選手進行發球──」負責比賽解說的播報員抑揚頓挫的聲調影響了場內氣氛，隨著比賽的白熱化，群眾的情緒也來到了最高點。

這裡是位於義大利羅馬的帕拉羅托馬提卡體育館。

寬敞的觀眾席上座無虛席，熱情民眾的尖叫聲不絕於耳，他們各自替支持的球隊加油打氣，在得分時給予熱烈掌聲或歡呼聲。這一場決賽也同樣──及川身穿著豔紅色的隊服，他站在發球區，銳利的視線緊盯著球網的另一側，他的集中力依舊專注得可怕，彷彿那些沸沸揚揚的聲音不存在似的。

「及川選手的發球大概是日本隊中最強的吧？雖然二傳的技術與同隊的影山選手相比略遜一籌，不過發球的得分率可是隊裡最高的一位。」戴著眼鏡的主播員客觀的分析著，在最後一局時日本隊將耗盡體力的二傳手影山飛雄換下，取而代之的是善於利用發球得分，又能很好地掌控比賽節奏的及川徹。

「是的。如果及川選手的發球能夠得分的話，就會是日本隊獲得優勝了。」

「那麼，這場比賽究竟鹿死誰手呢？」

比賽進行到終盤，目前日本隊以一分之差領先。整個場內瀰漫著一股濃厚的緊張感，巴西隊的選手各個都化身為對勝利感到飢渴的猛獸，他們具有侵略性的目光緊追著及川不放，這顯然是一種赤裸裸的威嚇。

被換下場的影山站在休息區，他一臉平靜地望著及川高大的背影，這是他們第一次作為隊友在世界舞台嶄露頭角，影山不知道自己盼了多久才等到這一天的到來，他目不轉睛的看著及川，心跳不自覺的加快。

就一分鐘前，影山與及川相互擊掌完成了換人的動作，那響亮的擊掌聲包含著彼此全然的信任與驕傲，以及肩負勝利的沉重責任──賭上一切也要獲得勝利。

閉上眼，深呼吸，吐氣。

再度睜開眼的瞬間，及川毫不猶豫地將手中的球向空中拋起，跨步，跳躍，揮動手臂──無與倫比的發球。

「相當出色的發球──但是巴西隊的自由人塞爾吉奧接起來了！啊不對，接球失敗！就差那麼一點距離塞爾吉奧就能救到球了──」

「作為二傳手兼關鍵發球員的及川選手在最後關頭的表現十分亮眼，這場決賽是日本隊獲得勝利！」

播報員一邊報導一邊激動地跳了起來，全場觀眾在看見及川強而有力的發球如入無人之地，不偏不倚地落在巴西隊的後場區，沒有受到任何人的阻攔，就連被譽為巴西隊守護神的塞爾吉奧也沒有成功接到他的發球。一時之間場內歡呼聲不絕於耳，日本隊的成員們欣喜若狂地抱住彼此，除了一臉驚慌失措的影山像風一樣地從休息區跑進場內──

「怎麼回事？及川選手在發球得分後竟然倒下了！」

那是世界崩塌前的預兆。

※※※

東京醫療中心裡，瀰漫著一股淡淡的消毒藥水的味道。在診間裡的及川姿勢僵硬的坐著，他垂著頭，雙眼緊盯著地面，雙唇緊閉的等待醫生向他宣布初步檢查的結果。

在一片安靜的空間裡，塑膠地板傳來了辦公椅輪子的滾動聲，而後一道渾厚的聲音清楚的傳進及川的耳裡：「『是跳躍者膝病變』。」

及川疑惑的抬頭，正好對上白髮醫生略顯嚴肅的臉龐，他吞了吞口水：「……那是什麼？」

「指的是發生在膝蓋肌腱及其附著在膝蓋骨上、下緣的疼痛。」醫生不冷不熱的解釋著，而後他看了及川一眼，「我記得你是排球選手對吧？這種膝病變經常出現在需要跳躍，使用膝蓋伸展機轉的運動員身上。」聞言的及川不自覺地用力握緊手心，心裡隱約有著不好的預感。

「你的膝蓋肌腱已經開始出現斷裂現象，這是因為過度運動所造成的。而且我看了你的病例，過去中學時也曾經因為過度使用膝蓋而造成肌腱受傷吧？反覆微小的長期損傷，並漸漸導致肌腱組織的退化、壞死。」

「我、我該怎麼做？」及川聽著對方的分析，手掌不自覺覆上疼痛不已的右膝蓋。

年長的醫生沉默了片刻，才字斟句酌的建議道：「先暫停所有的排球活動，至少三個月到半年的時間好好休養和復健，這種病變是可以治療痊癒的。」

然而及川顯然並不滿意這個答案，他激動地站了起來，說話的音量陡然升高：「沒有其他的辦法了嗎？」他在醫生錯愕的目光裡驚覺到自己的失態，急忙壓低了聲音，盡可能地讓自己表現鎮定。

「能不能暫時先想個辦法緩解疼痛？兩個禮拜後就是東京奧運，我是不可能放棄比賽的……」及川的眉頭深皺，他說話的聲音透著無助與懇求，他迫切地想要知道是否還有任何挽救的可能性。

那麼，你只能做好隨時放棄比賽的心理準備了──那是及川與醫生最後的談話。

遭受打擊的及川剛走出診間，便看見坐在座椅上等待的影山迅速地站了起來，他連忙將自己的情緒隱藏好，隨後便迎上影山擔憂的目光。

「醫、醫生怎麼說？」影山說話顯得有些結巴。

及川擠出一抹笑容，語氣輕鬆地說著：「沒什麼大礙，休息個一、兩天就好了。」影山聽完話後依舊眉頭深皺，及川沉默地看著他一秒，隨後朝著影山露出苦笑：「估計是這陣子比賽比較緊湊，太累了才會這樣。」

「那真是太好了。奧運會剩下兩個禮拜，這幾天你就先好好休養吧。」聽聞這個消息的影山如釋重負，方才在診間外的長時間等待讓他心神不寧，所幸他最害怕的事情並沒有發生。「這樣我們又能一起打球了。」影山的眼裡閃爍著期待的光芒，但看在及川眼裡只覺得刺眼。

及川避開影山真摯的目光，他伸出雙臂將影山擁入自己的懷中：

「是啊，我也是這麼想的。」及川輕描淡寫的回答著，他垂下眼，在影山看不見的地方露出悲傷寂寞的表情，目光有些複雜。

※※※

影山發現及川膝蓋的異樣是在奧運會前一周。

那是一場再尋常不過的練習，他在休息區仰著頭喝水，看見攻擊手在得分之後和托球成功的及川肩搭著肩的時候，他眼尖的發現及川鬢角流著異常的大量汗水；起初他以為那是因運動而產生的自然現象，遂沒有多加留意。直到當他看見及川頻繁地揉著自己的右膝蓋時，影山便不這麼想了──有一股強烈的恐懼與被欺瞞的怒意在心裡蔓延。

影山放下手裡的水瓶，他大步流星的走到及川面前，不顧隊友投以驚奇的目光將及川一手拉到場外。

「你的膝蓋是怎麼回事？」影山冷冷地看著他，語氣不善的質問道。

「嗯？飛雄你在說什麼？我的膝蓋早就沒問題啦。」及川先是一愣，而後他尷尬陪笑，但是心虛的他不敢直視影山。這與他長年相處的影山自然也發現了這一點，心中的怒意又攀升了一個層次。

「你說謊。」影山不留情面的戳破他的謊言。

「我為什麼要說謊？你今天也看到了，我的狀況很好，不是嗎？」不斷遭到懷疑的及川開始不耐煩了起來，他的膝蓋似乎更疼了──他蒼白臉上依舊掛著笑容，但影山並沒有相信他的打算。

「試一下就知道了。」說著，影山便迅速地伸出手朝著及川的右膝蓋一碰，及川想要掩護卻已經來不及──影山並沒有用太多的力氣，但及川卻已經疼得冷汗直流：「嗚，好疼……」

「這叫做沒問題？」影山惡狠狠地瞪著發出哀號的及川，眼神裡除了怒意還有疼惜。謊言被揭穿的及川百口莫辯，臉上表情也變得委屈。

影山深吸了一口氣：「我去和森下監督說。」

他鬆開放在及川膝蓋上的手準備離開，但卻被及川拉住，「不行！雖然會痛但是不影響比賽的！只要休息一陣子就好了，真的。」及川喪氣的垂著頭，堅持不肯鬆手。

影山停頓了數秒才回應他：「每次當你對著我說謊的時候，你就會變得不敢直視我。就像現在，徹。」影山也說不上自己現在是什麼感覺，他既生氣及川隱瞞病情，又擔心他的傷勢會惡化下去，但更多的是愧疚──

「對不起。」

及川一抬頭便看見影山一副要哭的表情，而就在他驚愕的目光下，影山頭也不回的跑走，徒留他一人停在原地。

當天及川中止了練習活動，監督苦口婆心的勸他再去醫院做一次檢查，及川只好點頭允諾。離開以前他又再次看向球場，隊員們依舊忙碌著練習，為即將到來的賽事做足準備，然而一週後的比賽卻已經與他毫無關係。但是這些都還不是最糟糕的，及川更擔心的是，如果醫生要他暫時休養個半年、一年的話，未來他還有可能回歸到國家隊嗎──他好不容易才走到這裡的。

「徹，你還好嗎？」一道熟悉的聲音在及川的耳邊響起，這時及川才猛然回神。他轉過頭，影山已經換好便服站在他的身旁。

「飛雄？你怎麼在這？上午的練習呢？」及川一臉疑惑的望著他，影山沒有多做解釋，只是言簡意賅地說出他的目的：「監督要我陪你去醫院，我們走吧。」

「奧運會馬上就要到了，你──」

心情複雜的及川在話說到一半後，忽然不知道該怎麼繼續說下去。所幸這個時候的影山主動牽起他的手，及川瞬間腦袋一片空白。回過神的及川想出聲制止對方在公開場合做這麼親密的舉動，卻發現影山與自己相連的手心微微顫抖著。

右手被拉住的及川望著走在前頭的影山，心中泛起一陣酸楚。

※※※

及川再次回到東京醫療中心，只是這一次多了影山陪他一起進診間。

「膝蓋是不是又更痛了？早就和你說過了要休養一段時間了。」有過一面之緣的醫生無奈的看著二度就診的及川，他的雙手在及川的右膝蓋來回按壓，疼得及川說出不話。

「唔……」面對醫生一臉「你這就是自作自受」的鄙視表情，及川完全無法反駁。

「醫生，他需要休養多久的時間？以後還能不能打球？」影山有些著急的問。

「這要視他現在的情況而定了。」醫生鬆開折磨著及川膝蓋的雙手，他嘆了一口氣，「這回似乎比上次更嚴重了，及川君，做一次詳細的檢查吧？栗林，妳帶他過去放射室。」

「及川君，請跟我來。」沒有選擇餘地的及川跟在看上去有些嚴肅的護士身後，離開診間前他忍不住回過頭忘了影山一眼，影山只是無聲地朝著他點了點頭，明明是一個細小的舉動卻讓及川感到安心。

送走了及川以後，年邁的醫生繼續低頭詳細的端視及川的病歷。而站在一旁的影山則是試著回想上次陪同就診的情況，但那時候的他只是在外頭等待，膝蓋受損的情況又全都被及川隱瞞了起來，他對及川的傷勢根本一無所知──「比上次更嚴重了」這種模糊的說法，影山完全無法得知事情的嚴重性。

醫生放下手中的病歷，此時他正打量影山：「你是他的隊友？」

影山猶豫數秒才點頭承認：「是。」

「那麼你們感情很好吧？很少有陪同的人比病患還要焦躁不安的。我記得東京奧運快到了吧？身為選手的你還特地陪他過來，真是不容易啊。」

「他是我的戀人。聞言的影山忍不住糾正。

「是、是嗎？」老醫生先是乾笑了一聲，雖然他對於影山的回答顯得有些吃驚，但見識多廣的他很快就調適過來。他衡量了一下影山與及川的關係，沉默半晌才開口：「那好吧，接下來這段話我想有必要讓你知道。你對他的膝蓋傷了解多少？」

聞言的影山立刻搖頭，醫生很快就猜到是怎麼回事。「這樣啊……那我就直白的說了。以他上次的狀況來看，加上這段時間密集的訓練，我推測他的肌腱應該已經斷裂了。必須立刻停止所有的運動，這當然包含比賽。」

影山先是一怔，而後聲音帶著細微的顫抖：「已經……這麼嚴重了？難道他以後都不能再打球了嗎？」

「基本上只要經過保守治療或是手術的話，要返回球場不是不可能的。但是起碼需要半年至一年的復原時間，手術也不會有後遺症──這是一般人的狀況。不過及川君在青少年發育期的時候左膝蓋就因為過度使用而受損，即使動手術後也不適合繼續從事運動員的工作。」

「怎麼會……」影山睜大著眼睛，胸口疼得幾乎要說不出話來。

「及川君對於排球有一種不容妥協的執著，他再這樣下去太危險了，我希望你能幫忙勸勸他……」醫生的話還沒說完，但影山只覺得腦子嗡嗡作響，什麼都聽不進去。

自己曾經認為最絕望的，就是不能打排球的時候。

對那個人來說，肯定也是這樣的吧？

該怎麼做才好？

結束和醫生對話的影山離開了診間。他形影單隻的站在絡繹不絕的長廊上，他一臉迷茫，像是迷路不知道該往哪裡前進的孩子。直到他在人群中看見及川的身影以後，那雙失去焦距的眼眸才恢復了以往的明亮。

「檢查結果怎麼樣了？」影山迫不及待地問。

「醫生說十天後檢查報告才會出來，現在先暫時休養。」有了前車之鑑，這次及川不敢再對影山說謊了。

「一定會好起來的。」影山低聲說道。

「嗯，希望如此。」及川回應的聲調平淡，臉上的笑容似乎有些勉強。

※※※

兩人在離開醫院以後一路沉默，像是被宣判死刑的及川臉色比平時還要蒼白，棕色的眼瞳像是被鍍了一層寒光，失去了生氣。並肩走在一旁的影山他的狀況也好不到哪裡去，他想過試著說些什麼話來打破此時凝重的氣氛，卻絕望的發現換作是自己絕對不會想聽見那些安慰與同情。

最後影山只是輕輕地牽起及川的手，他不曾在公開的場合下做出明顯親暱的舉動，及川沒有抗拒，但臉上也沒有露出欣喜的表情。好冰──影山與及川十指相扣的掌心傳來一陣冰涼。他垂下眼，像是催眠般地告訴自己一切都會慢慢轉好。

真是奇怪啊，明明是夏天卻覺得像冬天一樣冷。

抬頭望著午後烈日的影山不由得這麼想道。

當天下午，影山在醫院附近的車站和及川分別，他必須回去參加下午的集訓，同時也得回報監督及川的狀況。但老實說，影山對於及川自己一個人回家感到十分擔憂。

「你一個人真的沒問題嗎？」這是影山在車站裡第三次詢問及川。

「我又不是三歲小孩！更何況只是膝蓋受傷又不是斷了腿──」

「及川前輩！請不要亂說話！」

及川見他這麼擔心的模樣忍不住開起玩笑，卻沒想到卻惹來影山的怒斥，甚至把兩人獨處時才會說的稱呼都改掉了，及川這時才發現這玩笑開得有些過火了。他看著影山因生氣而皺起的眉，頓時產生強烈的罪惡感。

「對不起，飛雄。讓你擔心了。」他態度誠懇的說著，而後果不其然的看見對方緊皺的眉鬆了開來。及川想了一會，又補充道：「森下監督那裡再麻煩你跟他說一聲……，還有，奧運賽結束以前……我就不去參加練習了。」他露出一個有些寂寞的笑容，影山瞬間怒氣全消，只能順從的點頭說好。

「嗯，我知道了。晚上見。」

車站的廣播在這個時候響起，兩人各自朝著不同方向的月台前進。

※※※

翌日，及川便開始在家休養。

而影山則是開始過著在體育場與家之間來回奔波的忙碌日子。

有明競技場內，所有日本國家代表隊的成員正做著伸展運動，平日和及川要好的黑尾左顧右盼，卻沒有看見及川的人影：「今天怎麼還沒有看到及川？我記得那傢伙總是很早就來了啊。」

聞言的日向轉過頭，他一臉好奇地對著影山問道：「影山，大王今天沒來練習啊？」

被點名的影山忍不住蹙眉，昨天下午他從醫院回來以後便和監督私下談論及川的事，由於茲事體大，監督並未在昨天就向大家告知及川必須暫時休養的消息，也沒有說明之後該怎麼安置及川。只是一臉困擾的說著：「這個時間點受傷確實很難辦啊，如果影響到隊伍的士氣可就不太好了。」

監督考慮的問題點影山也不是不懂，所以昨天一整個下午他的狀態極差，好幾次想找人訴苦，最後都還是將那些苦悶獨自吞進腹中。如今這個問題被人問起，影山一時有些猶豫要不要全盤托出，畢竟隊友們連及川去醫院診療的事情都不知道。

「及川前輩他──」

影山緊抿著嘴唇，正打算回答日向的時候卻被球隊經理的聲音打斷：「全員集合！森下監督有非常重要的消息要和大家說喲。」

此時的黑尾、日向還有影山三人面面相覷，對於經理口中說的「非常重要的消息」感到一頭霧水。率先反應過來的是黑尾，他拍了拍影山的肩膀：「走吧，也許監督是要說有關及川的事。」影山輕聲說了好，但心中隱約感到哪裡不對勁。

看上去有些歲數，但身體還相當健朗的森下監督站在所有人的面前，與平常的和藹親切不同，此刻他的表情十分嚴肅，沒有人敢底下竊竊私語，各個屏氣凝神等著他佈達消息。

他清了清喉嚨：「今天有兩件重要的事情要宣布。第一，及川君因為膝蓋受傷，必須退出這次的東京奧運。」

「欸──？！」

「我知道這個消息對大家來說都很震驚……但是非常遺憾的，及川君沒辦法參加本次的奧運會。」

這個消息一說出來，在場的所有人都忍不住大吃一驚，齊聲發出驚詫的歎聲。尤其是方才還在討論及川的黑尾和日向，他們幾乎是同時看向一旁的影山，然而影山只是無聲的點點頭，面無表情。

「第二，由於還不清楚及川君的傷勢何時會復原，教練團在昨天開會以後，決定讓宮侑頂替及川的位置，宮本人也同意了。後天他就會到這裡和大家進行練習，相信 **今後** 你們一定能成為很棒的隊友。」

聽完話後的影山臉色大變，他沒有想到昨天還說著怕會影響大家士氣而選擇緘默的監督，在過了一夜後態度便截然不同──特別是在這麼短暫的時間裡，教練團們就已經找上宮侑，讓他代替及川上場。

然而這些都不是影山此時此刻生氣的原因：森下除了表示遺憾以外，完全沒有表示半點對及川的關心。影山全身湧起一股熱潮，他修剪得宜的指甲用力的戳進手心，除了怒意以外，還有深深的失望。

擰著眉的日向張著嘴，卻不知道該從何安慰起：「影山……」

影山深吸了一口氣後又緩緩吐出，他鬆開掌心，語氣不咸不淡：「我沒事。」

在監督離開，所有人留在原地議論紛紛的時候，影山便二話不說的追了上去，很快地在長廊看見了監督的背影。

「森下監督！」影山連忙出聲大喊，森下在聽見他的聲音後便停下腳步，影山趁這個時候跑上前，他緩慢而謹慎地開口：「及川前輩只是退出東京奧運對嗎？」

森下直覺影山話中有話，便單刀直入的問他：「影山君，你想說什麼？」

影山銳利的目光緊盯著他，一開口便切入主題核心：「我只是想和您確認及川前輩不會從國家隊的登錄名單剔除。」

他沒聽漏監督剛才說的那句「相信今後你們一定能成為很棒的隊友」，也許其他人沒有察覺到，但是「今後」那兩個字聽在他的耳裡卻如芒刺背。並不是他認為宮侑不好，而是影山根本不知道及川今後在隊伍中的定位到底是什麼，又或者是──

森下本想以「影山君，你怎麼會這麼想呢？」來敷衍過去，但他發現影山的目光散發著寒氣，這可不是隨便就可以唬弄過去的。他無奈的嘆了一口氣：「真想不到會被你發現啊，影山君。」

影山正打算開口就被他打斷：「身為二傳，及川君的綜合性能力確實優秀，而且他也能讓隊友們發揮百分之百的能力，不但能勝任二傳這個位置，也能在你上場的時候兼當攻擊手，這一點我衷心感謝影山君你能主動向我推薦這麼好的人選加入我們國家隊來。」

森下的聲音鏗鏘有力，他客觀的直述他對及川的看法，也不忘感謝影山的推薦。聽見這番話的影山驀然想起大學四年級的那一天，他收到森下監督的邀請，不過由於那時正是大學的最後一年，他希望先完成母親最為在意的學業再進入國家隊，所以婉拒了森下。

影山還記得那時的自己什麼也沒多想，在提到在意的二傳手的時候，他順口就把及川的名字說了出來，沒想到後來森下竟然真的找上及川邀請他加入國家隊。這件事影山從來沒有告訴過及川，因為他認為監督會選擇及川必然有他的道理，不需要讓戀人增添鬧彆扭的機會。

森下的聲音將影山拉回現實：「不過及川君的膝蓋恐怕不是短時間就能痊癒的，我們當監督的也有我們的考量。更何況國家隊裡還有其他優秀的二傳手，更遑論還有其他追加的登錄選手渴望上場比賽。雖然對及川君很抱歉，但這也是不得已的選擇。」

影山已經不知道自己該有什麼樣的情緒，他只是忽然想起過去及川曾經說過「大人的世界是非常複雜的」，人情與利益，個人與整體的關係……他想指的就是現在這種情形吧？

話都說到這個份上了，影山也只能無奈接受。於是他話鋒一轉：「及、及川前輩知道這件事嗎？」

森下見影山的態度明顯軟化，這時才鬆了一口氣：「顧及到他的心情，我們還沒有告訴他被除名的事，對外也只是宣稱他因傷無法參加東京奧運……」

不待森下把話說完，影山就打斷了他：「請暫時不要告訴他！可、可以的話，希望是在奧運會後，或是等他狀況好一點的時候……」影山的聲音越說越小聲，他實在不能想像及川接二連三的遭逢打擊的樣子。

「這當然沒有問題。現在你先專心準備奧運賽吧，你可是先發陣容的核心啊。」

影山面無表情的回到場內，隊友們的伸展運動都做得差不多了，被延後的分組練習緊接著就正式開始。沒多久，比賽順利的進行到後半段，同一組的日向卻有些擔心的望著影山，儘管剛才影山強而有力又不失精準的首發讓大家讚不絕口，但從高中就和影山相識的日向不難看出影山只是在宣洩情緒，他冰冷的眼神沒有半點得分的喜悅。

日向面露憂愁，他從沒看過影山這麼認真卻又十足陰沉的表情：「影山，你還好嗎？」

正閉目養神的影山看也不看他一眼，只是淡淡地回答道：「不能再好了。這一次我不會把上場的機會讓給任何人的。」

當天的集訓結束告一段落後，在更衣室的影山從背包裡翻出手機，沒有任何未接來電或是訊息。他盯著螢幕許久，然後撥出了早已倒背如流的電話號碼，在聽見及川用著他熟悉的聲音說出「飛雄」兩個字的瞬間，影山那忐忑不安的心情旋即消失得無影無蹤。

「你在家嗎？」

「嗯，今天出門了一趟，現在剛到家。要準備你的晚餐嗎？」

「好，我大概七點半會到。」

出自於無法說明的情愫，影山迫切的想要回到及川的身邊。他腦海中飛快盤算著從競技場回到離家最近的車站大約一個小時，他抬頭望著牆上的掛鐘，六點三分。出車站後用跑的話應該能在七點半前回到家。

在手機傳來通話中斷的嘟嘟聲後，影山才不捨的手機收了起來。這中間過程全被一旁的日向看在眼裡，他鼓起勇氣，忍不住向影山攀談：「影山，你在和大王通電話嗎？」

影山則是用著莫名其妙的表情看著他：「怎麼了？」

日向抓了抓蓬鬆的頭髮，「沒有，只是覺得今天的你表情好可怕，但是現在表情又變得很柔和。那個，大王他……沒事吧？」日向想了半天也不知道該如何安慰影山，只好將話題轉移到及川身上。

影山面露難色，他說得含糊：「嗯，大概吧……只是暫時沒辦法打球了。」

聞言的日向沮喪的垮著臉，就像是感同身受一樣：「不能打排球……那一定很痛苦吧？我實在沒辦法想像自己不打排球的樣子。希望大王能趕快好起來。」

影山露出一抹苦澀的笑容：「嗯，會好起來的。」

與日向結束交談以後，影山行色匆匆地向尚未離開的隊友們道別。他一路奔跑著，以前所未有的速度搭上中央線的快速列車，他從來沒有一次像現在如此渴望趕快回到他與及川的家，腦子裡想的全是及川──

及川君在青少年發育期的時候，左膝蓋就因為過度使用而受損，即使動手術後也不適合繼續從事運動員的工作。

不過及川君的膝蓋恐怕不是短時間就能痊癒的，我們當監督的也有我們的考量。

雖然對及川君很抱歉，但這也是不得已的選擇。

影山看著窗外的景色不斷變化，天空濃厚的烏雲籠罩，沒多久便掀起了狂風暴雨，明亮潔淨的車窗瞬間佈滿了大小不一的雨珠，觸目所及的只有一片灰濛，正如同影山此刻愁雲慘淡的心情。

為什麼偏偏是及川前輩呢？那個人明明那麼努力……

為什麼要這麼殘忍地奪走那個人最珍貴的夢想呢？

一個小時後，當影山好不容易抵達吉祥寺車站，但猛烈的雨勢依舊沒有衰退，他索性將背包頂在頭上權當作是遮雨，一路朝著家的方向拔腿狂奔：雖然最後進到家門時及川還是看見渾身濕透的自己，而後當然免不了碎碎念了一番。

洗完澡後的影山乖巧的坐在椅子上，任由及川手裡拿著吹風機對準他那濕漉漉的髮絲吹著，影山像隻慵懶的貓，他舒服地瞇起眼睛，享受著及川貼心的服務。

及川隨口一問：「今天的練習還好嗎？」

影山思忖了一下，才避重就輕地回答：「還可以。森下監督……和大家宣布了你要退出奧運賽的事。」及川輕哼一聲，這一點他早就知道了。

隨後影山像是忽然想到什麼，遂補充道：「還有，日向和黑尾前輩都很擔心你。」

及川笑了笑，看上去心情似乎不錯：「小不點和阿黑啊，幫我向他們說一聲謝謝。」

影山有些擔憂的問：「徹，你還好嗎？」一想到醫生和監督說的那些話，影山就覺得自己的胃裡不斷翻騰。

及川聳了聳肩，語氣輕鬆：「馬馬虎虎吧，今天我問了醫師有沒有推薦的物理治療師，所以跑了一趟橫濱。」他垂下眼，臉部的表情和他明亮的說話語調正好相反，但影山看不見他的表情。

影山忽然激動的抬起頭，一臉期待的望著他：「那結果怎麼樣？」

及川被他突如其來的舉動嚇到，連忙將還在運轉的吹風機挪開。他的表情在瞬間恢復正常，他露出一抹溫柔的淺笑：「還不知道呢，島田先生說他要再評估看看。不說這些了，飛雄你啊，都要比賽的人了，你可是現在隊上 **唯一** 的二傳手，還一路淋著雨回來，是不想參加東京奧運了嗎？」

聽見這番話的影山一怔，雀躍的心情頓時跌落了谷底，他尷尬地回答：「我、我下次會注意的……」

及川沒有察覺到影山的情緒變化，他只當影山的結巴是受到自己那番帶有威脅意味的影響所致。得到影山令人滿意的回答後，他忍不住揉了揉他圓滾滾的腦袋：「飛雄真乖。」

影山他猜想著及川是不是不知道自己被宮侑替換這件事，他想和對方確認卻又不敢開口──是自己聽錯了吧，影山只能這麼說服自己。他實在不願意讓好不容易恢復笑容的及川再次露出寂寞痛苦的表情。

影山忽然無比慶幸因為及川正在幫他吹頭髮所以才看不見他現在的表情，否則一定會被識破的吧，一定……

或許是因為一整天在外奔波，這一晚的及川罕見的比影山還要早陷入熟睡。影山看著及川那毫無防備的睡顏不禁鬆了一口氣，及川走出無法打球的陰霾所用的時間比他想像中的還要快，影山在替及川高興的同時也感到失落。

東京奧運一定會把冠軍贏回來給你看的──閉著眼的影山意識模糊的想。

兩天後的下午，直到監督帶著宮侑出現在大家面前的時候影山才猛然想起有這回事。影山看著許久不見的宮侑嘴角噙著笑意和眾人打招呼，他也禮貌性的點頭示意，並偷偷打量起宮侑──宮侑的外表並沒有太多的變化，在大學時期，影山便經常與同樣都在關東地區就讀的宮侑有所往來，只是宮侑在畢業之後選擇了到國外打排球，而自己則是待在日本發展。

然而造化弄人，影山從未想過他們竟然會以這種形式再度見面。

「他就是傳說中的宮侑啊……角名，你以前不是和他同隊嗎？有沒有很懷念的感覺啊？」對宮侑充滿好奇的木兔用手肘推了推面無表情的角名說道。

「高中時同隊過……懷念？一般般吧……」角名微微蹙眉，他並不怎麼想搭理異常熱情的木兔，卻還是老實的回答。

「別不好意思了，趕快去打聲招呼啊！」但木兔並沒有因此而打退堂鼓，他鍥而不捨的在旁邊鼓吹，角名幾乎是到了忍無可忍的地步，站在一旁的黑尾見狀忍不住憋笑。

「飛雄，好久不見啦！看到我有這麼不開心嗎？」不過此時身為當事人的宮侑並沒有發現木兔和角名的嬉鬧，穿著紅色隊服的宮侑走到影山面前，朝著他笑了笑。

「沒有的事。宮前輩，我本來就長這個樣子。」儘管理智上知道教練團的安排並不是任何人的錯，而且自己和宮侑的交情也不算差，但影山對於雙二傳搭檔由及川換成了其他人這個事實潛意識裡感到有些不愉快。

「噗哈哈哈！你說話還是這麼有趣啊，飛雄。話說回來，自從高中那會兒國青合宿以後我們就沒有同隊過呢，我可是很期待喲！」說完話的宮侑很快便回到監督身旁，再一次簡單介紹後便開始了這一天的訓練。

大部分的國家隊選手幾乎都是過去高中大學的同級生，因此都對宮侑都不算不陌生。彼此介紹的時間並不長，大家在意的還是場上打球的配合度，一群熱血的青年在做完暖身後沒多久便分成兩隊，一場練習賽就此開始。

※※※

與此同時，及川正在橫浜港附近知名的港見丘公園望著海景發愣。

他在早上送走了影山出門不久便接到了來自島田先生的電話，而後再一次前往橫濱。島田先生是全日本知名的物理治療師，過去曾是一名足球選手。或許是出自於英雄惜英雄的心態，島田先生在及川的檢查報告還未出爐的情況下就答應替及川進行長期的物理治療，也就是一般人所說的復健。

「為慎重起見，這一、兩天麻煩及川君先住院觀察吧。」

「欸？可、可是還沒有嚴重到住院的地步哦？」

「住在這裡除了能先做物理治療以外，住院觀察對你的身體負擔也比較輕一些，從東京市區到這裡來回就要兩、三個多小時，你的膝蓋現在沒辦法長時間支撐身體重量，不好好保護的話是不行的。」

當島田先生提出住院的提議時，及川的內心產生了動搖──他感到一股前所未有的恐懼。大概是因為待在家裡休養令他產生安心的錯覺，他便以為自己有足夠的心理準備去面對這件事──然而他還是膽怯了。

他再一次體認到今後的自己再也無法回到球場上活躍的事實，絕望正蠶食鯨吞著他的靈魂。

越是想要邁步向前，就越是止步不前。

在那個當下，及川選擇了落荒而逃──他悲哀的發現自己根本不願意面對現實。

及川只記得自己昏昏沉沉的搭上電車，他不想回到 **只有一個人** 的家，但也不知道自己該去哪裡。等到他回過神來的時候，自己已經站在瞭望台的欄杆前。黏人的海風輕輕拂過，他褐色的髮絲在風中飄揚，加上及川出色的外型，即使他什麼也不做，但看在經過此地的路人眼裡，及川自然是一幅優美的景色。

在及川面前的，正是美麗又充滿生機的橫濱港，但他卻提不起半點興致，即使景色再怎麼迷人也無法改變他失落的情緒。

可是不能打球的自己，到底還能去哪裡呢？

正當心情低落的及川陷入苦惱的時候，褲袋裡的手機傳出悅耳的鈴聲。他拿起手機，在看見來電顯示時不由得心頭一沉──他猶豫了片刻，最後還是選擇接起電話。

「在練習嗎，徹？抱歉，我以為現在是你們下午休息的時間。」及川的手機裡傳來一道甜美的女聲，雖然說著道歉但說話的口氣卻沒有半點歉意，而是帶著一種俏皮的韻味。

「沒事，我正好也有空。媽，你怎麼有空打電話來？」及川露出了苦笑。

「再過三天不就是東京奧運嗎，我和你姊姊還有猛都會去看你比賽哦！你可要好好表現哦！」電話裡傳來及川母親激動的聲音，仔細聽的話似乎還能聽見猛在一旁的加油聲。

啊……好像有聽過姐姐說過這回事──及川若有所思地想。

他垂著眼，沉默地聽著電話裡母親用著興高采烈的語氣滔滔不絕地說著話，一時心情複雜。他記不得母親說了什麼，也許是猛最近打排球又遇到了瓶頸，也許是家裡養的小貓小狗又為了搶食物而鬧得不可開交，也許是不甘上次自己推掉相親的邀約這次又捲圖重來一次……，但及川只覺得母親的聲音離他好遠好遠，直到母親反覆說了說了好幾次「你在聽嗎，徹？」的時候，及川才如夢初醒般的會意過來。

「那、那個啊，媽媽……」

「抱歉，我……我不會參加東京奧運了。」

及川痛苦地閉上眼，一字一句緩慢且艱難地說著。

※※※

「終於結束了！」

「每天都這個練習量感覺會吃不消的啊。」

「明天休息一天以後，集訓的地獄才正要開始呢，嘿嘿嘿……」

「這種時候也就只有木兔還笑得出來了。」

「啊，影山記得明天傍晚要提早入住選手村進行合宿訓練的事嗎？」

剛結束練習的日本國家代表隊的選手們正在休息室裡換下被汗水浸溼的隊服，起初影山並沒有認真聆聽他們閒聊的內容，直到西谷在對話裡提到他的名字的時候，影山才用著一臉疑惑的表情望著他：「我不知道。合宿訓練？」

西谷的雙眼瞪得大大的，對於不知情的影山感到不可思議：「欸，你不知道嗎？那是監督在你陪及川去醫院的時候公布的，我還以為日向已經告訴過你了。」

在一旁的日向忽然大聲的「啊」了一聲，他急忙道歉：「抱歉影山，我完全忘記這回事了！」因為一直在意影山的狀況，反倒是把正事給忘了。

影山只是淡淡地說了聲「哦」，而後開始思考合宿集訓這件事：「明天傍晚……嗎？」如果是明天傍晚才開始的話，那他今天還有時間可以和及川報備這件事。這一兩天他感覺及川的情緒還算穩定，自己大概不需要太過操心了。

日向見影山沒有生氣，這才安心了不少。隨後他繼續補充：「是啊，教練認為合宿他們比較能掌握選手的狀況，所以當初就這麼決定了。你知道吧，中央區的選手村，就在勝鬨車站附近而已。說不定已經有其他外國選手入住了，好期待啊！」

西谷在這個時候順勢湊了過來，他熱情地摟住影山的肩膀：「而且等等還有宮前輩的歡迎會，一起去吃燒烤吧！」

這個歡迎會倒是出乎影山的預料，他一臉茫然：「欸？歡迎會？什麼時候決定……」

而不遠處的宮侑湊巧聽見他們的談話，他笑得燦爛：「你也會一起來的吧，飛雄？」

影山被半推半就地參加了訓練後的聚會，因為過於倉促他甚至忘記事先知會及川一聲，連手機也忘了帶上。他不安的神情在喧嘩熱鬧的場合下顯得格格不入，然而他又不好推拒隊友的邀請。

特別是今天的聚會是宮侑的歡迎會，撇除自己對及川的感情以外，於公於私他都沒有拒絕的理由──影山坐在包廂內，他的正對面就坐著宮侑，然而只要一抬頭看見宮侑的臉就會讓他想起及川，這點讓影山感到相當困擾。於是為了避免尷尬，影山索性低著頭專心吃著燒烤，他想盡快結束這場聚會。

「加入國家隊的感覺真不錯啊，開始期待之後的比賽了。」宮侑一邊大口吃的燒烤，一邊感慨道：「詳情我都聽監督說了，及川君還真是遺憾啊，要是沒有過度訓練的話肯定還能再繼續打球的。」說到這裡的宮侑不禁暗自慶幸過去在他拚了命瘋狂練習打球的時候，身旁還有一個嚴格的北前輩在管教他們，否則自己大概也會步上及川的後塵吧。

然而宮侑一句無心之論聽在影山耳裡顯得格外刺耳。

「說到及川，他還好嗎？從去了醫院檢查以後就沒有和他碰面了。」粗線條的木兔這時才想起自己已經好幾天沒有看見及川了。

「打電話或是傳訊息都很少回，這傢伙不是應該很閒嘛！」比起木兔，黑尾和及川私下的聯繫倒是多了不少，雖然不是一天之內頻繁發好幾封訊息，不過至少也保持一天一封的頻率。

「及川前輩他……目前有正在聯繫的物理治療師，情緒看上去也很穩定。」影山身為及川的同居人，自然比其他人清楚及川目前的狀況。

他想起前天及川說過物理治療師的事，但後來就沒有再聽他提起過──想想也是，這幾天的自己都是早出晚歸，有時回到家中時及川已經熄燈休息，影山也不好意思打擾他。

「原來已經在接受物理治療了啊，那我就原諒他吧。」黑尾咧嘴一笑，他和及川就讀同一所大學，又是同一個社團，在出社會後又因緣際會地成為隊友，感情自然比其他人還要深厚。

「不過要恢復能夠打球的程度大概得花上一陣子……」影山露出苦笑，一提到治療的時間以及後續的變化，影山便感到一陣不安。要是真的不能再打球的話該怎麼辦呢？

「喂喂，總之能夠治療就是有希望的吧？別用這麼沮喪的臉說話嘛！」西谷用力拍了拍影山的肩膀，他那帶有活力的聲音改變了氣氛，影山看見西谷那副充滿精神的模樣，似乎也被渲染上對方的樂觀。

「說的也是呢。」

在那之後再也沒有人提到及川，絕大部分的話題都圍繞著奧運賽事熱烈地交談著，一提到排球影山的眼神便為之一亮，很快地便融入眾人的討論；首戰需要特別留意的選手是誰，對方隊伍的球風特性是什麼，在對方有利的輪轉位置時該如何防守……討論到最後便成了一邊喝酒，一邊吃肉，一邊交談甚歡的情景。

對於喝酒，影山並沒有特別的愛好或是厭惡。自從成年以後，不管是在大學或是踏入社會，喝酒似乎就成為一種與他人交際的手段。起初影山還不能很好的適應這樣的文化，但拒絕久了又顯得自己與其他人有些隔閡。雖然自律甚嚴而且酒量不好的他對喝酒這件事始終存有一絲芥蒂，但最終影山還是選擇接納──那是剛升上大學時及川告訴他的。

「別把喝酒想得這麼糟糕嘛，飛雄。除了可以增進夥伴之間的感情和交流以外，啤酒也有助於加速鍛鍊後的恢復哦！」

說完話的及川拿起桌上的一罐啤酒，看似隨意的丟給影山。影山自然而然地接過，他雙手握住易開罐，光滑的瓶身冒著一層沁涼的水珠。他蹙著眉，半晌才打開拉環，啤酒特有的香氣立刻竄入鼻尖，那味道說不上好或是不好。

影山又抬頭看了及川一眼，「及川前輩也常喝嗎？」

及川順手拿起另一罐未開封的啤酒，拉環發出「喀」的一聲，細微的氣泡滋滋作響。及川做出乾杯的動作，坐在對面的影山順從地配合，兩人的酒罐在半空中輕輕碰撞，及川痛快地喝了一口：「也許算吧？有時打完球會和隊友一起去喝一杯，心情不好的時候也是。」

影山看著及川暢飲的模樣顯得有些新奇，他從沒看過喝酒的及川。他輕啜了一口，只覺得又苦又辣，完全不能理解喜歡喝酒的人的味蕾。他蹙眉：「酒這種東西真的有這麼好喝嗎？」

「倒也算不上好喝……該怎麼說呢，是一種能夠消除煩惱的魔法吧？難道你不這麼覺得嗎，飛雄？」

影山一口飲下易開罐裡黃橙色的液體，預期中的苦味在口腔裡蔓延開來：好苦。

直到現在，我還是完全無法理解啊，及川前輩──

喝得有些微醺的他微微皺眉，一抬眼便看見眾人喝得酒酣耳熟的模樣。他記不得自己到底喝了多少，不過酒量差的木兔和日向已經倒在一旁開始胡言亂語了起來，而千杯不醉的黑尾還游刃有餘的正在和喝得半醉的宮侑以及其他人有說有笑。明明氣氛還正熱絡著，但影山卻覺得有些寂寞。

我為什麼在這裡呢？

啊，想起來了，是宮前輩的歡迎會。

但是宮前輩為什麼會來東京呢？

啊，因為及川前輩已經不能打球了。

已經，不能打球了啊……

及川前輩他……

意識模糊的影山不悅地瞇起眼睛，他拿起放在桌上尚未開封的啤酒罐，喀啦一聲地打開拉環，仰頭便大口大口地將整罐啤酒一飲而盡。一旁的天童則是用著不可思議的目光看著影山，這是他第一次看見影山這麼豪邁喝酒的樣子。

「影山君原來這麼能喝啊？」天童回想記憶裡的影山似乎喝得極少，甚至幾乎不喝酒。

「什麼什麼？我也要和影山喝一杯！」喜愛熱鬧的木兔聞言便湊了過來。

「木兔前輩，你不能再喝了啊！等等又會吐得滿身都是──」西谷奮力拉住比自己還要高大的木兔，他上回被木兔吐得全身都是，這次他可不想再重蹈覆轍了。

從頭到尾都滴酒不沾的西谷急忙阻止酒後胡鬧的木兔，於是一群人又喧鬧了起來，影山漠然的目光越過他們，手裡的酒罐已經空了，他伸手又想再拿一罐，正當他打開拉環時卻被牛島一手阻止。

「你喝得太多了，這樣會影響狀態的，影山。」堅持不喝酒的牛島安靜地望著他，聲音不帶任何一點情感。

「我沒有喝多。」喝個半醉的影山下意識的反駁，他用力地從牛島手中奪回啤酒罐，些許的啤酒噴灑出來，在桌上形成一圈圈的水漬。

「是因為及川嗎？」牛島看著反常的影山，「及川」兩個字不自覺的便脫口而出。

「不用你管！」影山粗暴的低吼，失態到這個地步牛島已經可以確定眼前的影山是喝醉了。

被說中心事的影山惱羞成怒地做出揮開牛島的動作，他罕見的連敬語都省略了，影山毫不客氣的再度將手中的啤酒送入口中，內心無處宣洩的怒意與無力在這個時候攀上了最高點。勸阻無效的牛島還想對他說些什麼卻遭到黑尾的阻攔。

「隨他去吧，或許喝醉了對影山來說才是好事。」

黑尾輕聲說著，一邊安靜地看著影山喝得酩酊大醉。那種喝法明眼人一看就知道影山的心情極差，他不過是在釋放壓力罷了。更何況影山是自律甚嚴的個性，平常大概也沒什麼管道可以宣洩──除了排球和運動以外。

而且及川的狀況應該也帶給他不少壓力──由於黑尾和及川是大學同窗，相處久了自然也知道對方不為人知的一面，例如及川與影山是戀人這回事。不過現今的隊友似乎並不是完全知道他們的關係，黑尾也就從善如流的不在他人面前提這件事。

念及此的黑尾輕嘆一聲，他轉過頭對著牛島說出他的煩惱：「現在我們該擔心的，應該是等等要怎麼把這群喝醉了的酒鬼帶回去啊？」

當天晚上，影山忘在休息室沒帶走的手機不斷接收到來自及川徹的訊息。

卻無人回應。

※※※

當影山睜開眼睛的時候，刺眼的陽光正好映入他的眼簾，他反射性地瞇起眼睛，整個身體昏沉沉的──頭好痛，喉嚨好乾，肚子很不舒服。

宿醉造成的不適讓剛睡醒的影山立刻皺起眉頭，雖然有些昏沉沉的，但是他的意識勉強還算清楚。他環顧四周，發現自己躺在一張不屬於他的單人床上：這意即他在一個陌生環境下過了一晚。而後他還看見了不遠處的長沙發上頭躺著正呼呼大睡的宮，以及睡在地鋪上的木兔、日向和角名。

正當影山納悶自己身在何處的時候，黑尾慵懶的聲音打斷了他的思考。

黑尾看著他的目光裡有著驚訝：「居然這麼早就醒了啊，身體還好嗎？」

影山歪著頭問：「黑、黑尾前輩？這裡是哪裡？」

黑尾笑著解釋：「這裡是我家。昨天你們一個個都喝醉了，本來是想叫計程車把你們載回去，但是又太麻煩了。剛好我家在附近，就乾脆把你們帶過來了。」他將手上的拋棄式盥洗用具遞給了影山，還不忘打趣道：「真沒想到你們的酒量這麼差啊，昨晚可真是累死我啦！」

影山接過盥洗用具，而後一臉誠懇的道歉和道謝：「那個，真的很抱歉。給你添麻煩了。還有，謝謝黑尾前輩帶我回來。」

黑尾擺擺手，「要謝就謝青根吧，昨天是我、青根還有古森把你們幾個帶回來的。」而後他又補充道：「想睡的話就再睡一下，明天合宿以前可是要把狀態調整好啊。」

影山感激地看著他點頭道：「嗯，我會的。」

黑尾滿意的看著影山點頭承諾後，才忽然想起一件比宿醉後更為棘手的事情。意想到這裡，臉上原本掛著的微笑瞬間消失，他面露凝重，不知道該怎麼開口才好：「影山，還有一件事……」

影山一臉疑惑：「什麼事？」

黑尾一邊說著，一邊觀察著影山的表情：「昨晚及川打電話給我了，他說聯絡不上你。」

聞言的影山倏地睜大眼睛，微張的的唇似乎想說些什麼卻發不出聲音。黑尾見他一臉如夢初醒的表情便在心裡暗自喊糟。隨後他小心翼翼地開口：「及川他，好像不知道歡迎會的事？」

「我、我忘了告訴他……而且我的手機好像忘在休息室了。」說著話的影山聲音有些低啞，他猶豫了半晌才又接著問：「後來怎麼了？」

「昨晚他打給我的時候，你正醉得不省人事……我就把歡迎會的事告訴他了。」黑尾搔了搔頭，一臉尷尬地望著影山。而影山則是不自覺的握緊手心反問：「他說了什麼嗎？」

黑尾一想到及川在電話裡的反常便覺得有些毛骨悚然，最初說話的聲音透著擔心與不安，及川式的慌張語調讓黑尾忍不住哂笑，心想及川也就在這種時候特別像影山的監護人而非戀人。隨後黑尾坦然地告訴他影山在歡迎會上喝得爛醉的事實，還問了他要不要把影山接回去，但問完話後的黑尾卻只等到漫長的沉默。

「及川，你在聽嗎？我可是在等你把影山接回去呢。」黑尾蹙著眉，他再次出聲詢問。

「嗯，我在聽。」電話的另一頭傳來了回應，但冰冷的語氣與先前的及川簡直判若兩人。

「飛雄就麻煩你照顧了。」及川說完便掛了電話，徒留黑尾握著手機發怔。

只是一句簡短的話，卻讓全身酒熱的黑尾感到脊背發涼。

「及川他──算了，我想影山你還是當面和他解釋一下會比較好。」

「我、我知道了。」

窗外溫暖的陽光灑落在影山身上，但他只感覺到寒冷。在黑尾離開以後，影山依舊坐在床緣，滿腦子都在思考剛才的對話。比起體內那些宿醉後的不適，此刻心裡不斷湧出對及川的愧疚感才讓他痛苦萬分──及川前輩都知道了。

被我刻意隱瞞，宮前輩替補了及川前輩出賽的事實。

還因為喝得爛醉沒有回家而讓他擔心了。

此時的影山神情黯淡，他抓了抓自己的後腦勺，雖然宿醉後的他頭痛欲裂，但現在可不是悠哉等著不適感退去的時候。強迫自己振作起來的影山看了一眼牆上的鐘，十一點二十分。儘管他並不確定及川此時是否在家，也不知道橫濱物理治療師的單位住址，但無論如何他都必須做出行動。

沒錯，見到及川前輩以後，一定要好好的向他道歉才行──鈷藍色的眼瞳裡有著堅定，做出決定後的影山很快便振作起來，簡單盥洗後便向黑尾道別，一路馬不停蹄的趕回他和及川的家。

※※※

九年，這是影山飛雄與及川徹在一起的日子。

以戀人關係來說，算得上是一段相當漫長的時間，而彼此也早就熟悉對方的一切，也相信彼此的情感經得起考驗──至少影山是這麼想的。

最初是在及川身後苦苦追趕的後輩，而後變成了互相認可的競爭對手，進而成為戀人關係是影山始料未及的，但他也沒有認為不妥的地方──或許自己從以前就渴望與及川建立這樣的關係。

先是遠距離戀愛，那是個還不算成熟的戀愛時期，兩人對於分隔兩地這件事多少感到不安──影山總會擔心及川遇上比自己更可愛的女孩子，而及川則是煩惱影山遇到比他更厲害的二傳手從此從他身上挪開視線。在一次偶然的誤會中，他們對彼此的不信任終於爆發了出來，相互冷戰了一個月，最後是及川先低頭道歉，而後影山也跟著道歉並將自己的心聲老實的說出來，這件爭吵才得以完美解決，在這之後他們算是和對方有了更深一層的認識。

而後是同居：及川在大學畢業前向他提出同居的邀請，那時的影山感到驚愕卻不意外。雖然不同校，但是他們一同在東京生活了一兩年，說沒有想過同居是騙人的──不過兩人都還只是學生，下課後又還有排球社團，假日休息、約會都來不及了更遑論打工，再加上他們都不願在經濟上麻煩家人，於是同居的日子也就這麼拖了好幾年。

只是，同居也並不代表他們兩人的感情就此一帆風順。及川和影山的生活習慣雖然大同小異，自然不需要花太多時間磨合；但隨著及川步入社會，影山在下課後回到家往往都是一個人，這一點影山曾經向及川表達過不滿，但及川有著工作與交際應酬的壓力，兩人也為此發生過爭執，所幸最後都能和好如初。

雖然現階段還沒有走到結婚或是互許終生的地步，但影山心想，他們兩個人會一直這樣手攜著手，在球場上，在人生的道路上披荊斬棘，無所畏懼的一路向前吧。

不管是快樂也好，難過的事也罷，生活中的大小事都能夠彼此共享；撒嬌也好，吵架也罷，都能用彼此的愛容納一切。即便是不擅長言語以及表達情感的自己，及川一定都能理解他，包容他。

心中懷抱著忐忑、盼望的影山站在他與及川共住的公寓門前，他似乎可以想像這個時候的及川正坐在沙發上，在看見晚歸的自己以後，一如往常地刻意裝出一副嫌棄又兇狠的表情，在生氣嘮叨個不停以後，最後總是用著好聽又溫柔的聲音，彆扭的說著「真是拿你沒辦法」的及川──肯定是這樣的吧。

然而在轉動門把以後，迎接影山的只有一片黑暗。

影山有些猶疑的脫下鞋子，雖然屋子裡一片寂靜看似沒有人在家，但及川常穿的外出鞋還好端端的擺放在門口。他緩緩地走進屋子，越走越覺得不對勁。明明已經是白天了但窗簾卻還是拉下的，只有些微的陽光投射到屋裡，而他在經過客廳時意外看見桌上擺滿了瓶瓶罐罐，已經開封過的空啤酒罐。

這是喝了多少啊？皺著眉的影山將剛剛拿起的空酒罐放回了桌上，正要往及川的房間走去時忽然聽見熟悉的聲音從背後傳來。

「你可終於回來了啊，飛雄。」與影山預先想像的不同，及川的聲音透著涼薄，影山回頭一望，濃厚的酒氣朝著他迎面而來，這讓他忍不住蹙眉。

「及川前輩，你喝酒了？」

「飛雄，不是說好了單獨兩人的時候要叫我徹嗎？昨天你不也喝酒了？我喝了一點也不為過吧。」及川雙眼微瞇，語氣不善的糾正了影山對他的稱呼。他的態度上比平常更為咄咄逼人，而且看上去面色極差，影山想他應該是喝醉了。

「徹，你還好嗎？」

「當然好，好到不能再好了──我可是一直都在等你回來。」及川不耐煩的揮了揮手，他說話的語氣透著不容忽視的憤怒與怨懟，但聽在影山耳裡卻多了一絲委屈：即使是醉後的胡言亂語，但那句「一直都在等你回來」卻戳中了影山心中最柔軟的地方。

「對、對不起……」影山垂下頭，他握緊手心，隨後他真摯的目光對上及川，鈷藍色的眼瞳裡閃爍的盡是後悔與心疼。

然而及川對於影山的道歉似乎並不領情，他那茶色的眼瞳鍍著一層寒光。片刻沉默後，對面無表情的及川嘴角上揚，皮笑肉不笑的打量著他。

「對不起？哈，為什麼要說對不起？」

「及、及川前輩……？」影山茫然無措的望著他。

「讓我猜猜看，飛雄是因為晚歸沒有打電話回來報備才說對不起，還是因為騙了我才要向我說對不起？我知道了，兩個都有，對吧？」及川先是輕笑一聲，他一臉稀鬆平常的看著影山，彷彿說出傷人話語的並不是他。

「對不起……」

影山垂著頭，他只是重複著道歉，修剪整齊的指甲嵌入了手心，像是在極力忍耐什麼。然而及川依舊用著不帶感情的視線盯著他，他收起虛偽的笑容，表情看似痛苦。

「你什麼時候學會對我說謊了，飛雄？」他說話的聲音帶著顫抖，怒意、失望與不甘心全都混雜在一起：「又為什麼不告訴我監督將我除名的事？」

「你、你怎麼知道？！」聞言的影山吃驚地抬頭望著他。

「是啊，我怎麼知道？我還知道你的宮前輩替補我的位置。這麼重要的事，明明森下監督都特別請你通知我了，飛雄怎麼都沒有告訴我一聲呢？」及川不怒反笑，但他的笑容卻十分冰冷。

愣在原地的影山腦袋亂哄哄的，關於除名一事只有監督私底下和他提過，其他隊員並不知曉這件事──會是森下監督嗎？或是其他教練，還是球隊經理？無論影山怎麼想都沒有頭緒。

「你還不明白嗎，在我休養的同時，肯定還會有其他更優秀的選手出現，即使復健後的我還能繼續打球，但絕不可能恢復到到現在的水準。你認為監督他們會選擇誰？」

「我對於隱瞞這兩件事感到非常抱歉，但是我認為現在不適合告訴你這些事──」

「現在不適合？」及川哂笑反問：「那要什麼時候才適合？反正我已經不能打球了，就算你不告訴我，難道我就能參加奧運會，就不會難過了嗎？」

及川說到最後忍不住激動了起來，止不住全身發抖的他幾乎是紅著眼眶朝著影山怒吼，壓抑許久的負面情緒在此刻得到了宣泄，而這份強烈的痛楚粗暴且直接擴散至影山的四肢百骸，灼燒著他的五臟六腑。

及川的痛苦、難受，影山完全能夠明白。

做為一個從中學時期就開始仰慕及川的後輩，既是可敬的對手又是最為信賴的夥伴的關係，同樣發自內心喜愛排球的人，甚至是渴望共度一生的戀人，影山飛雄可以理解及川徹再也不能打球的痛苦──而他也因為理解而痛苦著。

「及、及川前輩不能打球了我也很難過啊！好不容易可以在球場上一起打球卻──」

「打住，不要說得好像可以感同身受一樣。」

影山握緊雙拳，他不由自主的反吼了回去卻遭到及川冷聲打斷。

「飛雄你根本不懂我的痛苦。你的難過，只是可憐我，同情我吧？」

「你誤會了，才不是這樣──」

及川朝著他漾出一個淒美的笑容，第二次打斷了他。

「我記得你說過，『及川前輩對我來說就像是指引在前頭的光』。」說著話的及川臉上浮現出懷念的神情，但下一秒他的臉上便掛上自嘲的笑容：「如今現在『光芒』消失了，你很失望吧？」

「及川前輩！你在說什麼啊！」

影山想也不想的便大聲反駁，他湊近及川，不由自主地抓著他的肩膀，就像是要將最後僅存的光芒緊緊攫握住在手心裡不讓它消失。然而及川任由他抓著自己的手臂，既不反抗也沒有推開，只有黯淡無光的目光越過了影山。

「不能再打排球的我，對你來說一點價值也沒有吧？」

及川低啞的聲音在寂靜中得格外清晰，他回想起過去的自己似乎每次都在不同的階段遇到無法跨越的高牆，他一次又一次的挑戰，好不容易才離他的夢想更進一步卻──「真是諷刺啊，一直以為只要努力就能朝著自己的夢想前進，卻沒有想過有些事即使怎麼努力還是最走到盡頭……」

「真好啊飛雄，你的排球生涯還遠遠沒有結束呢。」

「及川前輩！請、請你不要再說下去了……你已經，喝醉了……」

戀人昔日說出溫柔話語的唇如今吐露著近似刻薄的嘆息，然而此刻的影山早已失去生氣的力氣，他不斷使勁地搖頭，努力不讓在眼眶裡打轉的淚水流出。

「和這樣的我在一起，你是不是很難過呢，飛雄？」

「如果把我就這樣拋下了，就不會再感到難過了哦。」

輕聲說著話的及川一臉平淡，他的笑容透著寂寞，眼裡僅存的微弱光芒已然全數消失。而影山早已哽咽的發不出聲音，他的雙手無力的垂下，只能埋首在及川的胸前不停落淚。及川猶豫了半晌，才伸出雙臂輕輕的將他擁入懷中，但是影山還來不及抬頭看他一眼甚至是開口說話，及川便將倚靠在自己胸前的影山輕輕推開。

我們分手吧，飛雄──那是及川最後對他說的話。

臉上還掛著淚水的影山飛雄生平第一次知道，原來世界上有比不能打排球還要令他絕望的事情存在。

※※※

影山記不得及川是什麼時候離開的。

在他淚流不止的時候，及川只是默然的看著他，既沒有出聲安慰也沒有惡言相向，甚至可以冷靜地說出分手。而他也不知道為什麼自己在當下沒有開口挽留。

大概是及川那時候的笑容特別溫柔，特別殘酷，特別哀傷的關係，他忽然害怕自己只會帶給及川痛苦，對彼此的愛失去信心的瞬間，有著及川徹的世界應聲倒塌，直到他回過神時才猛然意識到，及川徹已經不在那個家了。

他頹喪地坐在地上，忽然無預警的感到一陣飢餓，這時他才恍然想到自己從醒來以後根本還沒吃半點東西。他抬頭望向牆上的鐘：十一點三十分。

儘管心理上並沒有想進食的慾望，但生理的本能促使影山走向廚房尋找食物。剛一起身他就感到雙腿發麻，他勉強站了起來，直到雙腳的麻痺感全部消散了才緩緩的走向目的地。然而他剛打開冰箱便怔在原地──兩盤被保鮮膜覆上，早已變得冰冷的豬肉咖哩。

吶，及川前輩。

你是用著什麼樣的心情替我做飯的呢？

又是用著什麼樣的心情等著我回來呢？

又為什麼，我們兩個非得分手不可呢？

及川前輩，回答我啊──

此時的影山有太多的疑問，然而唯一能回答他問題的及川卻已經不在了。一股難以言喻的情感兇猛的從內心深處湧上，他緊咬著唇，拿起其中一盤的豬肉咖哩送進微波爐裡加熱，在昏暗的空間裡獨自吃起那原本該是他與同居的戀人，在溫馨的家中一起共度的晚餐。

「好鹹……」

極力忍耐的淚水最終還是不爭氣地，如珍珠般成串的掉落在盤中。

※※※

日落時分，無精打采的影山在選手村的入口遇見同樣剛抵達的日向。

「影山，你來啦？昨天你可是醉得很厲害啊……對了！上午我去了有明競技場和其他人練球，在休息室看見你的手機就順手帶了回來，你可要感謝我……等等，你的眼睛怎麼有點腫？」

「……沒什麼。」別過頭的影山低聲回答。

日向心想這哪裡看起來叫做沒什麼？分明就是剛哭過吧？陷入思考的日向眉頭深皺，任由他怎麼想也只有那個可能性──及川徹。然而野性般的直覺告訴日向不要繼續向下追問，但出於對朋友的關心，日向也不可能做到棄之不理。

「那要一起去吃晚飯嗎？雖然有一點晚了。」他試圖提出邀約，並從口袋裡拿出影山的手機。

「我來之前吃過了，等等要去跑步。」影山接過手機，毫不猶豫地拒絕日向。

「那好吧，別過度訓練了啊──回頭見了！」日向也不勉強影山，他想反正和影山同房的黑尾比自己更擅長察言觀色，或許他會有辦法也說不定。

「那個，手機的事，謝謝了。」聞言的影山躊躇了數秒，有些不自然的向他道謝。

日向只是擺擺手：「幹嘛這麼見外啊，一點也不像平常的你。」他沉默的多看了影山幾眼，但影山依舊沒有開口說話的跡象。日向無奈地嘆了一口氣，在影山的肩膀上用力拍了一下──雖然不知道發生什麼事了，但是要打起精神啊，影山。

意會到那是日向對他的打氣方式，影山輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，他有些感激日向不過問的體貼，現在的他並不想和任何人說話，他的心情糟到不能再糟，只能藉由訓練來麻痺自己。

在兩人身影交錯過後，影山來到了這次奧運合宿被分配到的房間。他一打開房門，正好看見從浴室走出來的黑尾。這時他才後知後覺的想起球隊經理似乎曾經和他們說過房間的安排是兩人一間的雙床房。

「晚上好，黑尾前輩。」影山機械式的和黑尾打了一聲招呼，他的目光根本沒有放在對方身上，逕自走到左邊的空床後後便將肩上的背包放在床鋪上，開始翻找接下來會經常使用的個人物品。

剛洗好澡的黑尾目光緊盯著他，影山一向注重禮儀，絕不會這麼失禮的和自己打招呼，他思考片刻，而後自然而然地聯想到及川那通電話。

作為和及川相處四年的大學友人兼現任隊友，他和及川交情匪淺，既清楚影山與及川是同居戀人的關係，也對及川的個性瞭若指掌，他不難想像一夜未歸的影山如果遇上了及川會有怎麼樣的場面──大概會吵架吧，及川單方面的，他想。

但是吵架的嚴重性會到什麼程度，這一點黑尾就不得而知了。但是由影山不尋常的反應來看，他猜想結果必然對影山造成很大的衝擊吧。不過感情的事他又不方便過問，黑尾躊躇了半晌才說出了「你沒事吧」這四個字。

「我沒事，宿醉早就已經退了。」影山停下手邊動作，他低著頭輕聲回答。

「不……我是說，你和及川？」黑尾一臉尷尬地糾正了他，而後換來影山一陣沉默。他只好接續道：「那個，昨晚……我不知道你沒有和及川說宮侑的事，抱歉，說了多餘的話。」黑尾抓了抓微翹的頭髮，等待影山的回答。

「不是黑尾前輩的錯。」影山艱澀的開口：「是故意隱瞞及川前輩的我不好。」

「你們……吵架了？」明知道這是必然的結果，但從影山親口說出答案時黑尾還是忍不住蹙眉。

「嗯，但也不能算是吵架吧。」影山的聲音聽起來有些遙遠，他停頓了一秒：「及川前輩在提出分手以後就走了。」

「分手？那傢伙？」黑尾睜大著眼，不可置信地望向影山。他不相信打從大學相識的四年時間甚至是現在，整天把「飛雄」掛在嘴邊的及川居然會主動和影山提出分手，這中間到底發生了什麼事？

影山停下手邊動作，他低著頭，從黑尾站的角度他看不見影山的表情。數秒的空白後，影山那哽咽且充滿悲傷的聲音才幽幽地傳至他的耳膜。

「我在家裡等到傍晚，他還是沒有回來。」

「我只是，不想讓他難過而已。」

「我已經知道錯了，但是卻連道歉的機會都沒有。」

「到頭來，我什麼也，做不到啊……」

要怎麼向那個每一次練習都是最早抵達，又是最後一個離開，每次賽前賽後都會熬夜看比賽影片作事前準備與事後檢討，比誰都還要努力，還要熱愛著排球的及川前輩，說出那麼殘酷的話語呢？

排球就是及川徹全部的夢想啊──理解到這一點的影山，同時也體會到，因為排球而閃閃發光的及川徹，正是他生命中的一部份：從中學一路追逐至今，及川徹這個名字就像是已經融入他的骨髓，已和他的人生密不可分。

影山手裡握著的手機螢幕還亮著，顯示的內容盡是滿滿的未接來電與訊息──全部都是來自及川徹的手機號碼。

今晚我做了你最喜歡吃的豬肉咖哩哦！

小飛雄再不回來咖哩可是要被我吃光啦。

訓練還沒有結束嗎？記得回傳訊息給我，笨蛋飛雄。

這麼晚了，你在哪裡？

影山伸出雙手想要抹去臉上的眼淚，卻事與願違般的，從眼角滑落的淚水卻越來越多，最後滴落在潔白的床單上，化做一圈又一圈的水漬。

想保護你，卻不知不覺傷害了你。

不，也許欺瞞是想保護我自己吧──

影山微弱的抽噎聲有逐漸擴大的跡象，黑尾無聲地注視著這一切，像是被此刻哀傷的氣氛所感染，他的心情也變得沉重起來。

如果因為輸了比賽而留下悔恨的淚水，那麼要說出振奮人心或是安慰的話語對黑尾來說是輕而易舉的事──因為他也有過切身之痛。

但是愛情呢？那種戀人彼此之間才有的親密，激情，甚至是承諾，這又哪是外人可以輕易理解的？無法真正體會到對方的痛苦，那麼說出來的安慰必然是某種程度上的虛偽，然而不說些什麼又顯得不近人情──黑尾垂下眼，盡可能的不去看影山狼狽哭泣的模樣。

「想哭的話，就盡情地哭吧。」轉身離開的黑尾在關上房門以前對著影山這麼說道。

回應關門聲的，是影山控制不住的淚水如同泉湧般的溢出，自從長大成年以後他不曾像今天這麼聲嘶力竭地哭過，似乎只要和及川扯上關係的話他就會變得特別敏感，又特別脆弱。比起輸掉比賽的悔恨與不甘心，現在流淌的淚水包含了更多更複雜的情感──他不知道自己該恨的到底是什麼。

是奪走及川夢想的一切，還是故作堅強獨自承受一切的及川，抑或是後悔卻無能為力的自己？

直到意識變得模糊以前，影山都沒有找到答案。

及川徹的心情非常差。

一整個下午他都像遊魂似的在東京市區裡遊蕩。等到他回過神來，自己已經站在東京體育場的大門口前──那是高中時期的他努力了三年都未能踏入的聖域，春季高中排球賽。縱使在升上大學後他也終於如願以償的踏入東京體育場，成為場上比賽隊伍的其中一員，但他仍然沒能忘記高中時的遺憾：不如說，正是那份遺憾成為他前行的動力。

我為什麼會來到這裡呢？

啊，想起來了。

是因為和飛雄說了不該說的話，所以才從家裡逃出來的吧。

及川站在體育館的大門口，夏日的烈陽曬得他有些恍惚。他忽然想起在他轉身逃走前，影山充滿歉意的目光與說話哽咽的聲音，那片段的回憶像是沉重的鉛塊，壓在他的胸口喘不過氣來：那是源自他內心強烈的罪惡感。

雖然前一晚喝了不少酒，但及川自始自終都是清醒的，也許有那麼一點微醺，但說穿了只是借酒壯膽，把壓得無法喘息的話語說了出來──不能打球的痛苦遠比他想像的還要沉重，在嘗試接受這個殘酷事實的同時，他那強烈的自尊同樣不容許自己向任何人表現出軟弱，特別是影山。

無論是做為一個前輩，一個良好的競爭對手兼隊友，甚至是相愛的戀人，及川都希望自己在對方眼中是完美且強大的。即使他用盡所有力氣做出若無其事的假象，但現實依舊冒冒失失的到來──無法承受的壓力一旦潰堤，絕望與恐懼便鋪天蓋地的將他淹沒。

希望你永遠只注視著我。

可是不能再打排球的我，你還能一直看著我，陪著我，愛著我嗎？

而我看著你在球場活躍，自己除了加油什麼都做不到，我真的能就此滿足嗎？

答案是不能。

那麼，如果在你否定答案以前就先推開你的話就好了。

那時候的我打從心裡這麼想的。

因為我真正想要的，並不是你善意的謊言或是道歉。

而是──

「我果然是個性惡劣的人啊。」站在體育館前的及川自嘲道，他仰著頭，試著不讓反覆在眼眶裡打轉的淚水掉落。

晴朗的天空在過了午後便佈滿陰霾。

伴隨著隆隆雷鳴的夏日驟雨將至。

※※※

結束了最後一場的分組練習，回到休息室的影山拿著空水瓶走到飲水機前裝水。每一天的密集而紮實訓練對於身體負擔自然沉重許多，但是卻也帶給影山強烈的充實感。站在飲水機前的影山閉著眼，耳邊只有空調細微的運轉聲。

「影山，影山？」

「啊，是黑尾前輩啊……」

在聽見黑尾出聲呼喊他的名字時，影山有些疲憊無力的睜開眼，正好迎上對方擔心的目光。

「今天你的狀況不太好啊，要不先回去休息吧？」

「我不要緊的，晚點收拾好東西再和大家一起回去。」

影山搖頭，他看見不遠處的隊友正在整理場地，便立刻起身打算前去幫忙。黑尾仔細地著他，眼周明顯有著淡淡的黑眼圈，身為同寢室的他自然非常清楚連續數天失眠的影山狀況有多麼不好，但他卻不聽勸的強撐著身體上場練習。儘管球場上的表現依舊亮眼，又或是其他人沒有察覺，但這不代表可以任由影山糟蹋自己的身體。

黑尾無奈的聳聳肩，一副悉聽尊便的模樣。他清楚影山固執的脾氣，而這也不是他第一次勸說，但總體來說，會造成影山失眠的，還是那傢伙吧。

「及川……那傢伙還是沒有消息嗎？」他猶豫了一會，還是決定在影山面前提起那個不該提的名字。

「是的。」影山先是一愣，而後才輕聲回答。

站在飲水機前的影山垂下眼，鈷藍色的眼瞳裡藏著落寞。自從合宿開始已經過了五天，東京奧運已迫在眉睫，大量的密集訓練總是讓他精疲力盡。即使如此，每當夜深人靜的時候，影山總會想起他與及川分離的那一天的對話，以及及川當天晚上傳來的「對不起」的訊息。

那一封訊息影山遲遲沒有回覆，他不知道及川說的對不起究竟是那一天的失態，或是還有其他含意──那句說著「我們分手吧，飛雄」的及川，影山無論如何都無法忘記他那時的神情。然而他不敢向及川發送訊息確認，他太過於害怕得到對方肯定的答案，於是只能在夜裡任由想念將他吞噬，夜不能寐。

兩人一陣沉默。

「影山，你放在休息室的手機在響哦！」

「謝謝，我這就過去！」

日向的聲音打斷了兩人的談話，聞言的影山似乎對於有人打電話給自己這件事感到詫異，不待與黑尾打聲招呼便匆匆的往休息室跑去。站在原地的黑尾看著他一臉緊張的模樣忍不住失笑，大概以為是及川打來的吧──似乎只要是和及川有關的事總是會慌了手腳，完全不像球場上那個冷靜的影山啊，黑尾在心裡這麼感嘆道。

「如果真的是及川打來的不知道該有多好。」他看著影山的背影感嘆道。

剛回到休息室的影山便聽見了熟悉的來電鈴聲，那是及川特地幫他選的音樂。影山很快地拿起手機，連看都不看一眼便按下了通話鍵。

「我是影山。」影山說得急促，聲音不自覺地帶上顫抖。

「是影山嗎？我是岩泉。」與影山預先想像的不同，電話裡傳來的是岩泉沉穩的聲音。

「岩泉前輩？發生什麼事了嗎？」影山臉上掛著失望，聲音也恢復了以往的平淡，但畢竟是和及川從小就熟識的岩泉，他心裡依舊有著一絲期望能夠獲得及川的消息。

「及川那傢伙有在你身邊嗎？這幾天不管是打手機還是傳訊息他都沒有回覆，我在猜他的手機是不是壞了還是掉了，所以才打電話給你。雖然奧運會前你們肯定忙得不得了，但都不回消息也太混蛋了吧。」

岩泉罕見的語帶著急，無論是群組或是私人訊息，他和及川一向都有保持聯絡，但這四五天以來卻音訊全無，這讓遠在宮城的他感到莫名煩躁，只能找和及川最為親密又一直陪伴在彼此身旁的影山來問了。

但岩泉顯然沒有想到就連身為及川戀人的影山一時片刻也無法回答他。

「及、及川前輩他……也沒有和岩泉前輩聯絡？」

「影山，『也』沒有是什麼意思？」

氣氛驟然降至冰點，影山茫然地張著嘴，卻發現他可悲地發不出聲音。

※※※

衣服，褲子，外套，還有洗乾淨但卻一直沒有再度穿上的紅色運動服。

眼鏡，合照，生日禮物，一直都很珍惜但最近卻沒有頻繁使用的排球。

全部都裝進大大的紙箱裡──稍一猶豫又立刻全拿了出來，放回原處。

這是第幾次了呢？

及川坐在床緣邊，他看著房間裡充斥著大小不一的紙箱，隨後忍不住啞然失笑。

在決定離開和飛雄共住的公寓以後，自己重複著打包物品但沒多久又捨不得離開般的將物件一一歸位──就不能果決一點嗎？及川忍不住吐槽起自己。

五天前的夜晚，在經歷了單方面的吵架後，及川兜兜轉轉，最後還是回到他與影山同住的公寓。他轉動鑰匙，室內黑漆漆的，玄關處一雙鞋子也沒有。他脫掉鞋子以後繼續朝著屋裡走，按下開關後忽然眼前一片明亮，燈光投射出來的僅是冷清的空間，安靜地只聽得見自己的呼吸聲。

及川的心裡湧上一股複雜的情緒，該說慶幸還是失望呢？但這個結果他並不意外──飛雄回去合宿了吧，如果還在這裡等我的話，我可是會很困擾的。全身被雨淋得濕透的他垂下眼，回想起稍早近乎決裂的情景，及川後悔自己對影山說了那番話。

雖然那些都是他的真心話，但他選擇了最差的方式表達──只能說自作自受。

在那之後及川勉強鼓起勇氣傳了一句「對不起」的訊息，而後被大雨淋濕的手機便宣布壽終就寢，當下他啞口無言的看著瞬間畫面全黑的手機，也不知道訊息到底傳出去了沒有，但及川已經不想去想那麼多，就這樣吧──他自暴自棄的這麼想著，而後終於承受不住低燒而陷入昏睡。

「我到底，在期待什麼啊……」

整理個人物品時及川忍不住多看了一眼電腦螢幕，桌面上依舊是他和影山的合照，但無論是電子郵件或是通訊軟體始終都沒有來自影山的訊息：如果忽略那張放在廚房餐桌上，寫著「對不起，以及謝謝你準備的豬肉咖哩。」還有「我去參加合宿了，奧運會結束才會回來。」的紙條的話。

然而也就到此為止了吧，既不能讓自己醜陋的嫉妒消失，也沒有自信對方能愛著這樣的自己，那麼也只能選擇離開了。

這不是你自己想要的結果嗎，及川自嘲的想。

垂下眼的他不經意地瞥見散落在角落的光碟，平滑的光碟表面標寫著自己在不同時期裡參與的排球比賽，從中學到大學，或是縣預賽到世界級賽事的影片，熱愛排球的及川始終都將這些光碟小心翼翼地保存著──這其中自然包含他與影山在球場上相互較勁的紀錄光碟。

及川鬼使神差地拿起其中一片光碟，而後將它放入光碟機讀取，不到數秒偌大的螢幕便開始自動撥放：那是他高三那一年，最後的一場比賽。

他並不清楚自己為什麼要選在在這個時候回顧過去，也許只是單純的緬懷，也許是想和過去在球場上的自己告別，也許只是想在真正離開以前，最後一次描繪他那可愛得要死的後輩戀人的輪廓。

※※※

及川在家裡打包物品的同時，影山正在回家的路上，不顧行人異樣的眼光奔跑著。在與岩泉通完電話以後，他無視其他人對他投以困惑的目光，只簡單和日向交代了幾句便匆匆離開──他認為現在有比練習還要更重要的事必須去做。

「影山，『也』沒有是什麼意思？」

「及川前輩他，已經好幾天沒有和我聯絡了。」

「你的意思是，他沒有和你在一起？連球都不打了？」

一直以來，影山對岩泉的印象就是個沉穩、可靠，非常照顧後輩的前輩，然而此時影山只覺得對方的聲音聽起來毫無感情，近乎質問的態度令他感到胃部一陣翻攪──但這不過是心理的防衛機制造成的錯覺。真正讓影山感到難受的，是他沒有辦法回答令自己滿意的答案。

「是的……及川前輩的腳受傷了，暫時不能出賽。」兩人一來一往的問題進行到這裡，再怎麼遲鈍的影山也察覺到岩泉問的問題不太對勁，他小心翼翼地開口：「岩、岩泉前輩不知道嗎？」

「那傢伙，什麼都沒有和我說。」岩泉沉默數秒後才回答。

聞言的影山倒抽了一口氣。

他想，如果連和及川前輩有著最深厚情誼的岩泉前輩對全部的事情一無所知的話，那麼我該怎麼辦？恐懼如同藤蔓般緩緩爬上他的身體，勒得他喘不過氣來。特別是距離及川傳的訊息已經過了數天，如果他再也無法看見及川的話──

「我、我對及川前輩做了非常過分的事，所以他才會這麼生氣，我想和他道歉但是卻一點辦法也沒有我──」

「冷靜一點，影山！」

電話裡傳來岩泉宏亮的聲音，待在休息室的人全都聽見了，現場一片默然。而語無倫次的影山則是在被岩泉斥責後才恢復了平時的冷靜。只要一想到及川最後說的分手還有對不起，他的胸口就漲得難受，幾乎無法呼吸。

「對不起，岩泉前輩……」

「該說對不起的人是我，抱歉嚇到你了。」岩泉先是誠懇的道歉，他稍作停頓，而後放柔了聲音：「影山，我不知道及川和你之間到底發生什麼事，但是……影山，你有想過嗎，那傢伙為什麼不把退出比賽這麼重要的事情告訴我？」

「大概是因為不想讓岩泉前輩擔心，或是害怕被人知道之類的……？」

「那個混蛋川哪時候讓我省心過了？再說只要奧運會一旦開賽，所有人都會知道他沒辦法出賽，只是時間的早晚問題罷了。」

「那麼，為什麼……」

聽見這番話的影山有些愕然。岩泉所說的話並非毫無道理，但影山以為及川不公開說明是因為害怕被人憐憫同情──畢竟那一天及川親口和他說了類似的話，影山也就理所當然地相信了。

正當影山心中充滿納悶的時候，岩泉再度開口──那是不同以往的沉穩，聽起來相當溫暖的聲音：「那是因為，在他身邊有個比我更能替他分擔痛苦，遠比我在他心目中還要重要的人陪伴著他。」

困擾影山已久的心結如今突然被解開，然而他還來不及為此感到欣喜，鈷藍色的眼瞳便迅速地被覆蓋上一層水霧，彷彿只要一眨眼淚水就會掉落一般。

「雖然那傢伙真的很麻煩啊……既任性又彆扭，有時候還會露出陰沉的表情，但也只有你能夠治得了及川了。」岩泉感慨了一下，而後語重心長的接續道：「那傢伙就拜託你了，影山。」

回應岩泉的是影山帶著哽咽沙啞，卻又無比堅定的聲音。

※※※

一旦清楚知道自己該做些什麼，影山便會毫不猶豫，無所畏懼地去做──這正是及川喜歡他的理由之一。

沉靜地將心中糾結纏繞的思緒剝繭抽絲以後，只剩下滿溢而出，無從宣洩的愛意與懊悔──明明比任何人更喜歡你，更了解你的。為什麼現在才明白呢？

一同從醫院返家以後，落寞又溫柔的對我說著「讓你擔心了」的及川前輩。

在電話裡頭用著爽朗的聲音，對我說著「要準備你的晚餐嗎」的及川前輩。

在我冒雨回家以後，寵溺的幫我吹乾頭髮，說著「飛雄真乖」的及川前輩。

在我結束訓練參加聚會的時候，特地為我準備豬肉咖哩當晚餐的及川前輩。

在我酒醉未歸的那一個晚上，不斷撥打電話和傳送訊息關心我的及川前輩。

在我試圖為自己的欺瞞行為道歉的時候，惡意說出傷人的話語的及川前輩。

想要見面的心情是前所未有的強烈，影山加快了步伐，距離他與及川同住的公寓僅僅不到十公尺。等到氣喘吁吁的他抵達家門，又不免緊張了起來。

如果及川前輩不在這裡的話呢？

不，不會的。只有 **這裡** ，才是最能讓他感到安心的地方。

哪怕及川前輩說過想要分手的話──但是我根本沒有答應他。

影山拿著鑰匙的右手微微顫抖，他嚥了嚥口水，而後一口氣將鑰匙旋轉到底──及川的外出鞋孤零零的排列在玄關處。

他如釋重負，連忙脫掉鞋子，毫不猶豫地邁開步伐往屋子深處走去。這一次屋內依舊被黑暗圍繞，客廳沒有上回那令人皺眉的啤酒罐，但卻多了幾個用途不明的紙箱。正當影山疑惑地盯著那些紙箱想得入神的時候，從及川房間傳出吵雜的聲音轉移了他全部的注意力。

隨著影山一步步走近，那道聲音也就越加清楚：是排球。

影片中解說員說的話似乎有些似曾相識，漆黑的空間裡只有電腦螢幕閃爍著光芒。影山順勢望去，便看見穿著青葉城西隊服的及川正在進行發球：他將球高高拋起，在助跑的同時像鳥兒振翅飛翔般的展開雙手，最後在空中奮力擊球的姿態──那正是過去自己所嚮往的。

但他此刻的目光只專注在現實中的及川身上，從影山的角度望過去，只能看見及川坐在榻榻米上，雙手環住膝蓋的背影。影山本想呼喚及川的名字，卻在開口說話的瞬間看見對方高大的背影竟微微的抖動著──及川在哭。

「及、及川前輩？」

說時遲，那時快，影山後悔出聲也來不及了，及川聽見他的聲音以後身體便大大的顫抖了一下，但及川並沒有回頭看他，甚至沒有抬起頭來。

「飛、飛雄？」及川那略微低沉沙啞的聲音裡帶著猶疑。

「是我。」垂下眼的影山老實回答。

「不要開燈，也不要過來。」坐在地上的及川把自己蜷縮成一團。

「及川、不……徹，你在哭嗎？」影山看著他的背影，忍不住放柔了聲音。

影山欲言又止，然而及川沒有回答他的問題。

「我可以過去你那裡嗎？」說著話的影山不等及川拒絕便逕自走近了他。

「絕對不行！」及川怒吼的聲音聽上去有些顫抖，有些抽泣。

影山站在及川的背後，那曾經是他以為是世界上最為高大最能安心託付的背影，如今在他眼裡卻像是脆弱得輕輕一碰就會消失一樣。即使如此，他還是情不自禁地想要碰觸對方，彷彿自己就是為了此刻而存在一樣。

他屈膝彎下身子，上半身順勢向前傾，溫熱的胸膛緊貼著及川厚實的背部。突如其來的親密舉動讓及川嚇了一跳，以至於一時之間忘了掙扎反抗，影山見他沒有排斥後便將側臉倚靠在及川的肩膀上，伸出的雙手更是自然而然地抱住及川。

及川僵著身體，他的肌肉緊繃著，甚至連喘息都不敢大口呼吸。如今他被影山自背後環住可以說是動彈不得。他的力氣並不亞於影山，如果及川願意，他大可粗暴的掙脫，然而他什麼也沒有做。

「我不會再說對不起了。」

影山忽然輕聲開口，聲音雖然微弱，但是在一片寂靜中顯得格外清晰。他可以感覺到及川的身子微微一震，像是無聲地詢問道歉的緣由。影山深呼吸了一口氣，他試著調整情緒，盡可能地想把接下來想說的話好好地表達給對方知道。

「我也許不能完全理解你的痛苦，但我會一直，一直陪在你身邊的，徹。」

他一字一句說的堅定，鈷藍色的眼瞳在及川看不見的地方逕自閃爍著光芒。及川默不吭聲，但影山並不在意，他緩緩閉上眼睛，細細感受著及川身上傳來的體溫，那讓他有種安全感：就像是在海上迷途的船隻終於找到可以停靠的海港一樣。

「不管是過去還是現在，打不打排球都無所謂。」他說話的同時露出一抹釋然的微笑，說話的語氣也不自覺地放柔：「因為我愛的，從來都只是『及川徹』這個人而已。」 

無關排球，無關憐憫同情，或是出自於其他的理由，也與他人毫無關係，就只是純粹的喜歡──影山飛雄喜歡及川徹，僅此而已。影山說不出他對及川的感情究竟有多麼深厚，從中學時期開始萌芽的喜歡，在漫長歲月裡的瑣碎日常裡，在激發腎上腺素的球賽競技裡，在及川徹的喜怒哀樂裡。那名為愛情的小小種子如今早已成為參天大樹，無法用任何度量單位丈量。

然而殘酷的是，無論影山有多深的喜歡都無法改變及川再也不能打球的事實。那隱藏在尖銳傷人的話語中，更多的是自卑與恐懼。在及川憤然且傷心地轉身離開之際，影山雖然意識到了對方的情感，卻不能理解那些情感背後的意義──但如今已全數豁然開朗。

「所以，不要再一個人承受所有的痛苦了。向我撒嬌也沒關係，就像你要我向你撒嬌一樣。」

這麼說著的影山腦海裡再度浮現那一天，及川用著決絕的語氣平靜地提出分手──是他不夠敏銳，是他過於把及川的堅強視為理所當然，卻忘記了兩個相愛的人本該是互相扶持才對。原本沒有打算要哭的，但是淚水卻不由自主的從眼角滑落，影山索性閉上眼睛，不再壓抑自己的情緒。

及川自始自終都保持沉默，即使他能清楚聽見背後傳來影山細碎的哭泣聲──但他那微微弓起的肩膀似乎已不再緊繃。他從不抱著任何期待：關於影山能夠理解，包容他的全部。從小和他一塊長大的岩泉曾經說過，他這種明亮又陰沉的個性簡直無可救藥，單細胞的影山和他一起談戀愛才是最痛苦的那個，但他何嘗不是呢？

在過去，影山飛雄對及川徹而言，是個矛盾的存在。

他的坦率，他的純粹，他的執著，時常是照亮及川心中的一盞明燈。

但是他的天賦，他的才能，卻總是在無意間讓及川心中的黑暗滋長。

直到他們相愛以後，及川心中的那些黑暗才逐漸被對方真摯的情感一點一點的消除。影山曾對他說過：「及川前輩就像是在前頭指引我的光芒一樣」，而影山對他而言，又何嘗不是呢？

但是遭逢巨變的打擊再一次的讓沉寂已久的陰沉破土而出，想宣洩又無從宣洩的憤怒與恨意錯綜交織，吞噬了原本純淨的靈魂。直到傷害了自己深愛之人時才感到後悔──現在你還願意接受這樣的我嗎，飛雄？

片刻過後，像是要打破令人窒息的沉默一般，及川重重地呼出一口氣：「哪怕這樣的及川前輩很遜？」及川的聲音依舊沙啞，甚至還微微顫抖著，但他用著幽默的語句舒緩了原本緊張凝重的氣氛。

影山難得的意會到這細微的變化，他下意識的抱緊及川的身軀，還帶著淚水的臉忍不住掛上一抹微笑：「嗯。」

得到對方直率反應的及川不禁失笑：「好歹給我反駁一下啊！」及川依舊沒有抬起頭，他又哭又笑，堆積在心裡的悲傷、不安、痛苦，似乎都在這一瞬間消失得無影無蹤，沉重的心靈忽然變得輕盈了起來。

「嗯，及川前輩最帥氣了。」

「哈哈……真是，敗給你了。」

聞言的影山低聲在及川的耳畔回答，他的聲音裡透著堅定與自豪，及川沒料到影山居然會這麼回答，但隨後又覺得這個坦率的回答並不算意外。

在那之後誰也沒有說話。

時間緩慢流逝，影山只是沉默地維持著環住及川的姿勢，他的胸口緊貼在及川溫暖的後背，他十分眷戀這種依偎在及川身邊的方式，親暱卻又不會被對方看見自己的表情，更重要的一點是，當影山將及川擁入懷中，他才感覺到自己真真切切的擁有這個人──想佔有他的全部。

忽然之間，及川忽然握住他的雙手。

「對不起啊，飛雄。」及川語帶遺憾，聲音裡透著些許寂寞。

而無法會意的影山則是睜大著眼，安靜地等待著他未完的話。

及川修長的手指在影山的手背摩娑了一下，而像是嘆息般地自言自語：「我啊……再也不能打排球了。」在說到「排球」兩個字的時候，他的喉頭一陣縮緊，聲音帶上一點哽咽。

「再也不能和你一起實現拿下世界盃冠軍的夢想了。」他的視線逐漸變得模糊，聲音變得破碎：「好幾次都想著，為什麼是我呢？我明明，那麼努力了……」說著話的及川試著減緩呼吸，但淚水卻不停地湧出。

同樣感到難受的影山只是用力地回握著他的手，既沒有出聲安慰也沒有阻止及川繼續往下說。

「儘管如此，我還是喜歡排球。」

「非常、非常的喜歡。」

終於說出自己真實心聲的及川不覺破涕為笑，他終於領悟即使自己再也無法打球，但是等同於生命的重要事物他依舊固執地不想放棄──哪怕現在還不清楚自己的未來在哪，哪怕他今後的人生道路會走得坎坷，哪怕今後還是會遭受打擊，但是──

「我還是想和飛雄你在一起。」

這麼說著的及川倏地抬起頭，他轉過身去，正好迎上眼眶泛著淚水的影山。彼此的眼瞳裡只映著對方的身影，影山望著滿臉淚水，但笑得溫柔的及川，聲音溫暖的說出他的答覆。

「我也，想一直待在你的身邊，徹。」

他們兩人目光交錯，幾乎是在同時伸出雙臂擁抱著對方。

無人觀看的影片正好響起比賽結束的哨聲。

※※※

他們兩個人不知道抱在一起哭了多久，直到雙方的肚子發出抗議聲才結束了擁抱。當彼此溫熱的身體不捨地鬆開擁抱後，哭紅臉的及川吸了吸鼻子，有些不好意思地別過頭。他記得中學時自己曾在影山面前狼狽地哭過一次，但如今都多大歲數的人了，還像小孩子一般哭得慘不忍睹實在有損他的形象。

然而影山並不知道此時及川的煩惱，他在意的是家裡的冰箱還有沒有食材，如果沒有就得再出門跑一趟超市或者乾脆叫外賣，但是家附近又沒有稱得上美味的外食──一想到這裡他就忍不住眉頭深鎖，煩惱得像是在決定什麼人生大事一樣。

「家裡頭還有什麼可以吃的？我去做飯。」停止想像的影山忽然問道。

「哈啊？飛雄你要做飯？就你那種程度的廚藝……還是讓我來吧。」及川停止抹眼淚的動作，他皺著眉，腦海裡在一瞬間浮現影山過去做的黑暗料理忍不住脫口吐槽。

「不行，徹你要把房間恢復原樣。」影山說得義正辭嚴，沒有半點妥協的餘地。

「唔……」雖然影山大概只是純粹看不過去房間亂糟糟的景象，但這番話聽在及川耳裡簡直是變相的指責他意圖不告而別，他竟一時無法反駁。

影山見他一臉窘迫，這才後知後覺的發現及川可能誤會他的意思了，便放柔了聲音解釋：「房、房間這麼亂，晚上沒辦法睡吧？今晚我會留下來陪你的。」

「不、不是在合宿嗎？」及川愣了愣，說話因為吃驚而顯得結結巴巴。

「晚上沒有練習。只要在明天早上集訓前到得了就行，我先打電話和黑尾前輩說一聲。」影山像是知道他在擔心什麼，他看了及川一眼，隨後默默地從口袋裡拿出手機，動作熟練的在螢幕上按了按，他的行言舉止看似順理成章，但看在、聽在及川的眼裡耳裡可就不是那麼一回事。

「一向守規矩的小飛雄什麼時候被帶壞了啊？被監督發現下場可是會很嚴重的哦！」及川故作痛心疾首的模樣，但臉上卻掛著大大的笑容──自己在對方心中遠比自己所想的還要重要啊，他不禁在內心暗自雀躍地想。

影山看見他露出噁心的笑容，便不甘示弱的回了他一句：「這是『近朱者赤，近墨者黑』吧？」

「小飛雄就這個時候特別的不可愛！」

※※※

當天的晚餐是豬肉咖哩：食材自然是數天前及川多買的。當熱騰騰的咖哩出現在餐桌上時，及川慶幸地想著還好是咖哩，飛雄也就只有這道料理是絕對不會出差錯的。

或許是因為疲累的緣故，及川和影山在晚飯過後鮮少交談，但他們內心卻十分清楚今天的情感交流大概是截至目前為止最多、最深的一次。飯後，及川的房間尚未完全恢復原狀，於是這一晚自然是到影山的房間同床共枕。

剛洗好澡的及川將枕頭拿在懷裡，他站在影山的房門前徘徊了好一陣子，才輕輕推開半關的房門。正坐在床邊舉著啞鈴的影山在聽見聲音後便停下動作：「要睡了嗎？」

「嗯、嗯。」及川連忙點頭。

說起來這也不是第一次到影山的房間共睡，他們同床共枕的次數也早就數不清，但不知道為什麼及川感覺今晚特別緊張。他將枕頭放好，動作輕柔的掀開被子便躺了下來；影山見狀也把啞鈴收在一旁，隨後跟著鑽入薄被，並順手將電燈關上。

跟著躺下床的影山自然而然地挨在及川身邊，肢體偶爾產生不經意的碰觸讓及川感覺自己的心臟跳動得比平常還要快。他懊惱地側過身子，不動聲色的挪出一點空間和影山保持距離，以為背對著對方就能遏止這莫名的悸動，但他沒想到今晚的影山似乎老是和他過不去。

「轉向這邊，徹。」

「哈、哈啊？要、要怎麼睡是我的自由吧──」

「我知道。但是，希望徹你可以多和我撒嬌一點。」

「什、什麼……」

方才及川特意製造出的「安全距離」如今不但消失了，對方還更變本加厲的黏了上來──影山的兩條手臂穿過了他的胳膊，交疊的手心正好放在自己的前胸，而他的背後又和影山的胸膛緊緊貼合，及川覺得自己的心臟跳得厲害，彷彿隨時都會爆炸開來。

「一直以來，都是你在我的前方替我遮風擋雨，也許你認為那是年長我兩歲的你該做的事，但我也希望自己能成為你的依靠。」

影山回想起過去兩人交往的情景，不善表達又情感遲鈍的自己總是被動的接受及川無微不至的呵護，雖然及川認為他保持坦率自然就好，也不用刻意去做討好他的事情，但如今想來，其實對方還是對這麼遲鈍的自己抱持著一點期待吧？

偶爾晨跑在經過烘培店時，順手買的牛奶麵包就能讓及川開心一整個上午。

情人節當天自己送了便利商店裡隨處可見的巧克力，及川便笑得合不攏嘴。

沒有部活的日子他會提早回家做飯，即使老是嫌棄，及川也從來沒有吃剩。

別這麼輕易就滿足啊，我為你做的，遠遠不及你為我做的那些──

「所以，向我撒嬌吧，這一點我有自信可以做得很好。」影山認真無比地又重複說了一遍，及川輕輕挪開影山的手，他翻了個身，與影山四目交接。

「飛雄，你真的知道自己在說些什麼嗎？」及川不可置信地望著他。

「大概……知道？」影山被他這麼一問反而羞赧了起來。

「所以說這是在誘惑我？」及川輕笑一聲，而後壞心的在他耳邊吹氣。

「才、才不是呢！你想到哪裡去了！」影山敏感的身體微微顫抖，他紅著臉，這才發現自己說的話有多麼引人遐想。

「吶，不是要我多跟你撒嬌的嘛，飛雄。」

「及川前輩，該睡覺了！」

「稱呼錯了哦！你真是，可愛得要命啊，飛雄。」

及川無賴般的將自己的臉埋進影山的胸膛，滿足似的輕聲笑了起來。影山則是伸開雙臂將懷中的人緊緊抱住，被及川需要的感覺比他想像中的還要美好，他似乎可以理解為什麼過去及川總要自己對他撒嬌了。

大概是擁抱及川這個動作讓影山產生安全感，失眠多日的他終於在此時感到強烈的睡意。在即將進入夢鄉以前，他似乎聽見及川細不可聞的低喃，然而意識模糊的他並不能分辨對方到底說了什麼──但那應該是會讓心情變好的魔法咒語吧。

那一晚，及川徹做了一個夢。

那是個充滿白色光芒的空間，他看見了小時候剛學會打排球的自己，還有穿著藍白相間，上頭寫著「北川第一」運動服的自己，還有高中時穿著背號一號球衣的自己，以及大學穿著紺色球衣的自己。

而他自己身上則是穿著國家隊的紅色球衣。

四個不同時期的自己站成一排望著他，及川雖然覺得奇怪，但又有一股莫名的懷念從內心深處湧上。他抿了抿乾燥的唇，正要出聲詢問這到底是怎麼回事的時候，眼前四個及川徹忽然不約而同地朝著他開口。

「謝謝你。」

「謝謝你一路堅持到這裡。」

「從今開始，你的人生還會持續下去。」

「我們相信你哦，徹。」

夢境裡站在原地的及川頓時發出不聲音，只有感謝的淚水悄然落下。

燦然耀眼，卻又染上些許悲傷色彩的明日終究會到來──但無須畏懼。

FIN.


End file.
